vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Stephen (Shin Megami Tensei)
|-|Original= |-|IV= Summary Stephen is a non-player character, first appearing in Shin Megami Tensei. He is loosely based on the theoretical physicist Stephen Hawking. In SMT I, Stephen is a brilliant computer programmer who is the main architect of the Terminal System project, a revolutionary technology which allowed instantaneous travel through computer networks. However, during one of those experiments, a terminal accidentally connected to the Expanse, causing a demon to travel through. The supernatural being tried to communicate with Stephen, but as Stephen wasn't able to comprehend its language, it eventually got hostile and attacked, resulting in the crippling of Stephen. This event ended up motivating Stephen in developing the Demon Summoning Program, a computer file that, once downloaded in a COMP, will allow its user to translate the demon language, allowing for proper communication. He sent the Demon Summoning Program through e-mail to as many people as possible hoping that someone would one day be able to use it to ally himself with demons to avert the obliteration of Tokyo by the upcoming war of the rising Messian and Gaean factions. Stephen also appears in Shin Megami Tense II, IV and IV: Apocalypse, acting as a guide to Aleph, Flynn and Nanashi. He is also the one behind the non-canonical DLC quest "Messiahs in the Diamond Realm", where he summons Kazuya, Aleph, the Demi-Fiend, Flynn and Nanashi, and through circumstances does battle with all five of them, stepping from his wheelchair and acting as the game's Ultimate Boss. Powers and Stats Tier: 1-C Name: Stephen, Steven, Stephen Hawking Origin: Shin Megami Tensei Gender: Male Age: 40s - 50s Originally, though Beyond time itself Classification: Human, Transcendent Being Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Limited Transduality (Type 1: The minds and souls of humans exist as a neutral monism which transcends the dichotomy of corporeality and non-corporeality), Limited Subjective Reality (All humans half-demons and former humans can use Observation to some degree, which changes reality to match the user’s subjective experiences), Acausality, Immortality (Types 1, 4 and 5. Transcended the infinite cycle of Transmigration and Metempsychosis, becoming a transcendent being capable of contacting the Axiom), Reality Warping, Teleportation, Energy Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation (Characters vastly weaker than Stephen are capable of rewinding time on a scale which affects even timeless voids of nothingness which consume concepts and ideas), Power Nullification (Removes all buffs, debuffs and status effects from all foes with Reboot Code), Conceptual Manipulation (Humans with powerful enough Observation and will can strip Gods away from their diviity by denying aspects of their existence, depowering them and bypassing even the resurrection granted by ties with The Axiom), Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Durability Negation (Drops enemy vitality by half with Black Body Radiation), Mind Manipulation, Memory Manipulation, Healing, Density Manipulation, Electromagnetic Manipulation, Information Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Radiation Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Wave-Particle Manipulation, Black Hole Creation, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, Lightning, Force), Statistics Amplification / Reduction (Fully increases all statistics with Pair Production, and completely debuffs enemy statistics with Particle Annihilation, Negates all debuffs inflicted upon himself with Dekunda), Energy Stealing, Resistance Negation (Capable of casting Almighty Attacks that bypass all magical defenses and physical resistances, and his elemental attacks pierce through resistances as well) Attack Potency: Complex Multiverse level (Ascended to a state above Space and Time, achieving an existence which is transcendent over the endless cycle of Transmigration and the conflict between Law and Chaos, having made contact with a portion of The Axiom and becoming capable of comprehending it to a limited degree, controlling and bending even the fundamental and immutable laws placed by it upon the Universe. Canonically stronger than YHVH) Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Complex Multiversal Durability: Complex Multiverse level Stamina: Infinite Range: Complex Multiversal Standard Equipment: Wheelchair, Demon-Summoning Program, Terminal System Program Intelligence: At least Extraordinary Genius (The most intelligent man on Earth, inventing multi-dimensional teleportation technology in the 90s. Connected to The Axiom, and is aware of events happening all across the Multiverse and in planes of existence that exists beyond it) Weaknesses: None notable. Notes: Stephen is actually not Wheelchair-Bound in his current state. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Neutral Characters Category:Humans Category:Transcendent Beings Category:Immortals Category:Higher-Dimensional Beings Category:Scientists Category:Super Scientists Category:Geniuses Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Information Users Category:Matter Users Category:Energy Users Category:Radiation Users Category:Causality Users Category:Element Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Quantum Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Subjective Reality Users